The present invention relates to spray guns and more particularly to an automatic spray gun in which the cylinder has an inner housing integrated with an outer housing and the sleeve enabling to stably increase the pressure and effectively output the atomizing.
A spray gun provides the air by a motor and a turbine and utilizes the siphonic effect to spray the atomized paint to a working object. A spray gun Pub. No. US2005/0269425 A1 has a nozzle through an axial rotation fixed to a rod in a sleeve which accommodates a atomizing nozzle and the air current is created by a turbine. The principal feature the turbine and the motor and the sleeve which loads an atomizing nozzle are coaxial or mostly coaxial arrangement such that the air current follows a straight line or almost straight line through the atomizing nozzle of the sleeve. Furthermore the turbine has a muffler.
Although, this arrangement aims to prevent to air current becoming weakness for strengthening the atomizing paint and keeping it effective to spray out of the nozzle. But it can't solve that the air current more and more week up due to that:
1) the outer housing of the sleeve, motor and the turbine is separated and is taken apart (as shown FIG. 4 of this case) the air current from the turbine flowing to the sleeve though almost straight but not sealed tightly such that the pressure is not stable, but decrease the air current flowing strength;
2) the muffler adopts spiral orbit, it is disturbed by the air current and increase the load of the motor;
3) the turbine and motor and the sleeve loading a nozzle almost coaxial increase the length of the spray gun in relation to the motor, it volume seams larger;
4) because of the housing of turbine, motor and sleeve is of taken apart that increases the steps to assemble so as to increase the cost.